


truly charmed (spell it out for me?)

by beingtrash



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Author Is Bad At Updating, BAMF Okumura Eiji, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Ash Lynx, Shorter Wong Is a Good Friend, dino has no rights in this fic, gryffindor shorter, hufflepuff eiji, idk what this is might add tags later on, it had to be done, love that thats a tag my boi deserves it, slytherin ash, slytherinxhufflepuff is too powerful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingtrash/pseuds/beingtrash
Summary: Eiji Okumura didn't know much about Ash Lynx.What he did know is that he's powerful. And pretty. And his eyes sparkle when he smiles.(alternatively: wizards pine for each other whilst simultaneously being completely unaware that the other is hopelessly in love with them, ft. exasperated shorter)
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. we're getting off track (I've lost my train of thought)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, sorry pretty sure I might've posted this at some point idk, it's longer now tho so???
> 
> It's been sitting in my 'word' for god knows how long. I'm awful at updating so I'm sorry but I'll try my best. Not sure how long this is going to be, or what direction I'm 100% going in, so go ahead and leave suggestions of what you want.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, or don't. That's fine too. 
> 
> I love comments. Take that as you will :)

The rhythmic thump of the tracks, the golden rays of sun gleaming though the window, the misty film of water vapour from hot breath. This is how Eiji Okumura awoke. His mind was foggy as he opened his eyes, blearily squeezing them shut again at the onslaught of the sun. He tried to remember when he fell asleep, but his mind remained blank, visions of a dream he'd had barely registering. Something with green, a really beautiful green. 

"Had a good sleep, did ya?" Eiji jumped, mind immediately awake and alert, hand reaching for his wand on instinct. His eyes focused on the speaker, and he instantly dropped his guard (wondering why he even had it up in the first place?) and slumped into the seat as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Honestly Sing, do you have no shame?" 

"Zero. Thought you'd know this by now." Sing replied, eyes never leaving the book in his hands. Eiji huffed, pressing his forehead against the glass of the window, watching the scenery pass by as he tried to figure out how long he'd been passed out. 

"How long have I been asleep?" 

"Don't know, but you were asleep when I came, which was about an hour ago." 

"What's the time now?" Sing glanced up at him with a deadpan expression. 

"Check your watch, Eiji." Said Japanese blushed as he looked at his wrist. The hands indicating it was six pm, meaning there was another two hours before they reached Hogwarts. He must have slept a while, he mused. He remembered checking the time at around half two, so he must have been asleep not too long after that. His watch, a gift from his guardian, was magically operated and intricate, the only magical item he was allowed to wear at home.

Drumming his fingers on his leg, the dark-haired boy began to think about Hogwarts. He'd never let himself dwell on Hogwarts too much whilst he was in Japan, it made him miss it too much. The people, the food, the _magic._ Eiji wasn't allowed to use magic at home. Both his parents and sister were muggles and, while they were supportive and happy, they tended to be a little strict about not using magic outside of the school. _You may be a wizard_ _Ei-chan_ _,_ his parents would say, _but your sister isn't, and I don't want her growing up surrounded by a world she may never exist in._ He didn't argue because it made sense. And he loved his sister, so at home, he became a muggle as well. 

Sing's voice, dripping with honey, cut his thoughts. 

"I'm guessing you heard." Sing smirked, putting his book down as he moved to sit opposite Eiji. From his posture, he seemed very sure Eiji _didn't_ know, but was very eager to tell him. 

"You know I haven't," the fifth year grumbled, leaning his body so he was closer to Sing, as if sharing as secret, "tell me, then." 

"Your year is getting some transfer students." The words dripped from his tongue in a very 'I know everything' manner, and, in that instance, Eiji was reminded why the third year in front of him was a Ravenclaw. "One of them is Shorter Wong." 

"Wait, the guy you know? The one who goes to Ilvermorny in North America? Why is _he_ transferring?" Eiji was confused. Although he and Sing didn't talk much aside from a few casual breakfasts and trains back and forth from Hogwarts, Shorter was a conversation that never ceased to be brought up. Eiji theorised that they had a sort of, teacher student-like admiration, but he could never really be sure. 

"The very same. And the reason he's transferring?" Sing was toying with him now, lips pulled back in a tight smile, "It's because the other guy who's transferring was kicked out." 

That made him chuckle a bit. "How'd he manage to get kicked out of a wizarding school? Did he spell someone into a frog or something? " 

"He killed a professor." 

The air became thick and harsh. The next breath Eiji took was difficult, and he had to cough out a reply. "That can't be true." He said it because it just _couldn't_. No one who killed a professor would be transferring, they'd be in jail. Or the wizard equivalent of jail, he supposed. 

"Might be. It's just a rumour I've heard, but you never know." Sing lifted his eyes from where they'd been perched at the window, staring at Eiji with a bit of amusement, "It's plausible, why else would they expel _the_ Ash Lynx?" 

"Who's that?" Eiji questioned, eyes narrowing in confusion. "Some kind of famous wizard?" 

Sing looked positively baffled. "Eiji," He breathed, standing up and placing both hands on the older boy's shoulders. "How do you not know who _Ash Lynx_ is?" 

Eiji felt a little idiotic. The only famous wizard that he knew of (beside the obvious. e.g Dumbledore, Harry Potter ect.) was Luna Lovegood, and that's only because they're she visited Hogwarts in his first year. He doubted he would even know who she was if that wasn't the case. "Is he, you know, famous, then? I'm sorry, I- I don't really-" 

Sing let out a sigh through his teeth before removing his hands from Eiji's shoulders, and slumping against the window. "I should've known. Ash Lynx is the most powerful wizard of this generation, so powerful, " he took a breath, "some say he's the next _chosen one_. My dad says he's as powerful as Harry Potter, maybe even stronger." 

"I heard someone mention Ash Lynx??" Someone shouted from the doorway. It was a girl, tall with long, brown hair reaching to her lower back. Her blue eyes were sparkling with interest. "Hey, CC is my name, nice to meet you. Now tell me what you know about Ash." She spoke at a million miles per hour, and Eiji struggled to translate what she was saying. The girl was familiar somehow, not someone he'd met but someone he _knew_. 

"What do you want to know, _Carrie_?" Then it clicked. Caroline, going into her seventh year now, Hogwarts' infamous school reporter. She was known to be interested in gossip involving anyone and everyone. Everyone but her, of course. It took four months for anyone to even figure out she and her boyfriend had broken up, and that's only because he started dating someone else. 

"Everything, obviously." 

"Everything? Shame, cause you're getting nothing. Zilch, nada, nothing at _all_." The Ravenclaw opened her mouth to protest, but caught herself. 

"You're as rude as they say you are, Sing," she began, speaking as if to a child, "Don't act like a big shot just because you're Shorter Wong's friend." Sing gave a grumble of discontent before shooting out a tasteful _'fuck off bitch'_ in her direction. In response, the seventh year Ravenclaw shot him the finger, before skipping out as quickly as she came. 

Eiji was going to ask what just happened, or maybe more about this _Ash Lynx_ who might've killed someone, anything at _all_ that was relevant to what just transpired. But the only question that popped into his head was, obviously, stupid and irrelevant and hopelessly _Eiji_. 

"What does 'zilch' mean?" 

Sing hit him with his book. 

"Welcome to, welcome back to, and a huge welcome from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's lovely to see faces, new and old, here today and I'd like to give a big round of applause to our staff for joining us, once again, for this new year." Professor Blanca began, cheers of delight erupting throughout the great hall. "Joining us today, we welcome Professor Ibe and Professor Dawson, who'll be teaching Muggle Studies and Alchemy respectively." Another cheer rang out through the hall, and Eiji smiled faintly at his guardian's embarrassed face, gawking at the excitement of the students. "Now, First Years, as well as our new transfers," he added as a side thought, "please come forward for the choosing ceremony." 

All of the first years began to line up in alphabetical order, faces gleaming with the childhood innocence that had yet to be tainted by reality. Yut-Lung said he looked like that when they first met, that he still does. But Eiji isn't an idiot, he has experience with life, he knows how much things can hurt. That's why he tries to be so positive, not because he's stupid, but because he knows how negativity can hurt someone. 

"Aaron, James." 

"Abi, Tasmin." 

"Arthur, Jayne." 

The names continued to be listed off as they ran through the alphabet. Names of people EIji didn't - and probably would never - know. 

“Lloyd, Flora.” 

“Lynx, Ash.” 

That caught his attention. Eiji looked up from where he’d been staring at his shoes, the resounding gasp from his fellow students bouncing around him. It was impressive, to say the least, for someone to have such a big reaction from the entire school. 

And that’s when he saw him. 

Beautiful was somehow an understatement. Everything around Ash seemed to gleam with grace, authority and _power_. His hair lay perfectly against his head, golden in the light of the great hall, swaying as he walked towards the front. All eyes were on him, but somehow, he was able to act as if no one was watching. 

“Ash Lynx, one of our transfer students who will be entering Hogwarts for their fifth year. Please, take a seat.” Ash gave a grumble of acknowledgement towards the crowd, before taking the seat that Blanca had been gesturing towards. 

The sorting hat smirked, looking towards Ash Lynx. “A transfer student? How exciting.” 

The hat was placed, and, almost immediately, it screamed, “SLYTHERIN!” 

No one was surprised, but that did not seem to dull the cheering. The Slytherin house seemed especially ecstatic, yelling and congratulating Ash as he took his seat. Many tried to begin conversation, but Ash did not seem to be interested. Instead, he let his head flop against the table. 

Only when the next transfer was introduced, did Ash lift his head, propping it up with one elbow on the table as he lazily looked towards the front. 

“Wong, Shorter.” 

The appearance of Shorter was nothing like Eiji had imagined. When Sing would talk of him, he described a valiant, strong-willed, hero-like person; funny, kind and all-around good guy. Now, Eiji had yet to understand if any of this was true, but he didn’t _look_ the part. 

Everything about Shorter just screamed- he wasn’t sure. Everything was just _loud_. Flamboyant, if you will. 

Not to mention the _purple Mohawk –_ how had that _not_ come up in conversation? 

He was sorted into Gryffindor, much to the dismay of Ash, who’d scowled with such intent that Eiji felt himself shrivelling back into his seat. Although, when Eiji accidently met Ash’s gaze, he managed a smile. Ash looked a little taken aback, sending a small twitch at the corner of his mouth in return. 

That was all the interaction they had that day. It was the only piece of contact he ever expected to have with the famous ‘Ash Lynx’. 

How wrong he was. 

And it all started with Shorter Wong. 

Now, it was almost inevitable he’d end up meeting Shorter eventually. He was Sing’s friend, after all. And yes, whilst Sing probably wasn’t one of Eiji’s _best_ friends, Eiji didn’t really have a lot of friends altogether, so meeting Shorter was a high possibility. 

What he didn’t expect was for that meeting to happen in Care of Magical Creatures. 

Shorter didn’t look mean per say, just loud – he’d even say a little obnoxious, if he wanted to be rude. At least, that’s how he seemed to present himself. Especially being friends with such a famous wizard, and being famous in his own right, he thought he'd might want to go for something a bit 'flashier'. 

However, when he went into class on Tuesday morning, there he was, sitting in the seat right next to his. 

Eiji thought it might be more awkward to sit somewhere else rather than just suck it up and say hello, so he shuffled over to his chair, standing beside it and giving a tentative wave. 

"Hi, Shorter, right? It's nice to meet you." 

The boy in question turned to him and ran a hand through his hair, "Ah, yeah, sorry is this your seat? I can move." 

"Oh, no its fine. I usually sit here," Eiji smiled, pointing to the seat adjacent, "if that's okay?" 

Shorter gave a light laugh, moving his books closer to his side of the desk, "Nah dude, it's good, sit away." After had Eiji sat, Shorter spoke again. "So, dude, what's your name? Cause I've kinda been calling you 'bunny boy' in my head and that's already taken by Ash's crush. Don't fancy getting confused this early in the year." 

"My name's Okumura Eiji, it's a pleasure." Eiji tilted his head, "Where did 'bunny' come from?" 

"No offence dude, Eiji, but you give off adorable baby animal vibes. Is that what Hufflepuff is? The adorable baby animal house? That's where Ash said his- god I do need to stop talking about this Ash is going to kill me." 

"His crush? You haven't been here long-" EIji gave a noise of alarm, "Not that that's a bad thing or anything- that's fine!" 

The Gryffindor laughed, a real one this time, "You sure apologise a lot. You gotta keep this hush though, okay?" Eiji gave a small nod, "So it's not _really_ a crush since he's never spoken to them, but there's apparently this 'adorable' kid in Hufflepuff that he hasn't stopped talking about. And that's really unusual for him." 

"Um, I can check around? See if I know them." 

"Nah, no point. Ash is pretty hopeless at the best of times but I trust him to figure this out on his own." Eiji had not heard someone describe Ash as 'hopeless' since he'd heard of him, but he supposed his friends must get certain privileges. 

"Um, okay. Uh, by the way, I know Sing? He talks about you a lot." 

"Sing Soo-Ling? No way, small world! He's my cousin, actually, well- half cousin. We're not actually related so, step cousin? He keeps telling everyone he's my friend cause he thinks it cooler when I'm not obligated to hang out with him. I'd still hang out with him- he's just weird." 

"He's nice, we uh- take the train together most of the time." 

"Cool, he's a good kid. Think he's going through his rebellious stage, though." 

That might be true. Since around his mid second year, Sing had been causing quite a bit of trouble: quickly becoming somewhat of a troublemaker amongst his classmates. "You might be ri-" 

"Hello everyone!" Hagrid's booming voice made EIji jump slightly, "Sorry I'm late, if you'd get into partners and follow me outside-" 

Shorter slapped him on the shoulder, "Come on Eiji, don't make me a loner in the first week!" Eiji looked around and saw many of their peers looking at Shorter, obviously eager to be his partner and show him around. He would definitely not be a loner, no matter what Eiji did. But Shorter's smile was wide, and Eiji didn't think it'd hurt. 

"Sure, if you want." 

Shorter slung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him outside, and Eiji couldn't help but feel something was about to change. 

They became sort of friends after that. Probably just friend-friends but Eiji was wary of calling people his friends without confirmation after Yut-Lung sprung a hex on him in first year. He was not willing to make that mistake again. They'd also become regular partners in Care of Magical Creatures, and Eiji had learnt a lot about him, and Ash, in turn. 

Since the start of the new year, over a week ago, word had spread of Ash’s extraordinary performance in his classes. Whispers of ‘prodigy’ and ‘revolutionary’ flickered through conversations and, soon enough, next to everyone was speaking of him. Eiji tried to ignore the gossip. He’d always felt the need to build his own opinions of people, without the bias of others - even if that bias was teetering on the edge of admiration. Shorter, however, made this impression of him even harder to believe. Eiji had started to separate the 'Lynx' everyone spoke of from the 'Ash' that Shorter poked fun at, even without realising it. 

Ash's Crush™ was also a common conversation point, since Shorter had spoken to Sing and he'd confirmed that Eiji was more likely to cut his own ears off than spill a secret. Ash had apparently spotted 'them' a few times around the school, but had yet to strike up any kind of conversation.

"I wonder why, he seems really confident- from what I've seen. I can't imagine anyone saying no?" 

"Mm," Shorter shrugged, "not sure. Maybe he doesn't want their impressions of him to just be off of his reputation. I don't know dude, he's hard to read sometimes." 

Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms were the only classes he shared with Slytherin, and both had been postponed for two weeks after an incident during the summer that the professors refused to discuss (Eiji just hoped it had nothing to do with Sing). Due to this, the only times Eiji had seen Ash were glimpses of him in passing. Small glints of green eyes, green robes, and sandy blonde hair.

When Eiji officially met Ash, it was in the Hospital Wing.

Friday was their Quidditch practise. 

He’d always had a knack for Quidditch, joining in his third year as Hufflepuff’s Seeker. They’d come second last year, and, this year, Eiji was determined to bring his house victory. Practise was going like any other, his teammates and him getting used to their flying again after their break. It was common, during this time, for injuries. More so than any other time. Eiji had never fallen off of his broom before, not even during first year. Balance and speed were his best qualities as a seeker, so falling was one of the things furthest from his mind when playing.

He hadn't fallen, until today.

He was flying fine, not his best but that was usual for him after summer break. However, he was running off of very little sleep, and the clouds around him were beginning to darken - threatening to burst. Eiji had been looking at them, stagnant in the air, wondering if it was time to call it a day, when a Quaffle (complete with the cries of his teammates) hit him straight in the chest.

The force was painful, but not enough to leave more than a bruise, but the impact left him unsteady - and quickly plummeting towards the floor. He wasn't falling for long, the feeling of weightlessness and panic short. Luckily he wasn't too high. But it also meant his teammates couldn't reach him before the ground did.

Eiji had barely a moment to register the pain of his ankle twisting, before his head connected with the grass and all become black.

His consciousness came in bursts.

Black.

Pain.

Yellow.

White.

He woke in the hospital wing, head wound tight with bandages and leg elevated. No one was around him, so he assumed he might've been unconscious for a couple of hours. He turned to the bed next to him and-

Was that Ash Lynx?

No, was a random blonde student. How hard did he hit his head?

"Uh, hey. You've been out for a while." Turning to his left, there was the real Ash (at least he thought? his head was still a little fuzzy): eye darkening with a bruise and lip split but still somehow looking absolutely radiant. He was on a chair, probably having refused the bed next to him, and his eyes were still their shining green (it had to be him, no one else had eyes like that). "It's nice to meet you, I guess. I'm Ash."

Eiji realised he'd been staring for a while, and took the hand that had been offered for a shake. "Uh, Okumura Eiji."

A shot of recognition darted across his face, too quick to process. He heard him mumble something that sounded an awful lot like _Shorter_ under his breath, before he regained his composure. He coughed awkwardly, "Oh yeah that's why I'm- you're Shorter's friend, right?" 

"Um, yes? I think." Eiji blushed because Ash, holy hell, was a lot cuter up close, and he could not mess this up by saying something stupid and invasive and- "Is your face okay?"

Fucks sake.


	2. it pains me to tell you (but i've fallen for you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do I know anything about Harry Potter? nah, not really. is this widely inaccurate? how am I supposed to know?
> 
> Sorry it's been so long, online chemistry is kicking my ass. I'll try and update at least once a month cause I'm a disaster - maybe more if motivation is especially prevelent!
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy this shortish, dialogue-heavy chapter!

"Is your face okay?" 

Ash lifted a hand to his face, only registering the pain when his fingers brushed against the tender skin around his eye. It hadn't been the plan, getting into a fight within the first month of transferring - a physical one, at that. But Ash was prideful, and he wanted the arrogant Gryffindors to know that his magic wasn't the only thing that made him strong. 

Eiji Okumura was adorable up close, doe eyes like a deer caught in headlights, with fluffy black hair that bounced as he moved his head. The fact that the boy he'd been thinking about (not crushing on, no matter what Shorter said) was the very same Hufflepuff that his friend had been talking to left him a little baffled. Of course, he was able to mask this bewilderment - unlike Eiji, who's awkwardness and confusion was practically leaking out of his ears. 

"I'm okay, barely hurts," which was true, even as his ribs throbbed, "you though, what happened?" 

Eiji looked a little embarrassed, and Ash found he liked this expression on him. Face pink and eyes adverted. "Uh, it's uh, I think I fell? In Quidditch?" 

It came out like a question, but Ash was pretty sure that was right. Some Hufflepuff Quidditch players had dropped by a little earlier, ushered out but an angry nurse with her wand. 

"You play?" It was stupid, Ash knew he played. He'd seen him, from afar, moving around the air like he belonged. And he wasn't really flying, the broom was what kept him there, floating through the sky. Even knowing that, even with the logic pushing at his brain, looking too long made Ash see wings. 

"I do, I'm- ha, I'm usually not falling off all the time, I promise." 

Ash let off a small puff of air, something resembling a laugh. Eiji chuckled along with him. 

"You're quite famous around here." Eiji commented, eyes not holding the admiration that those who'd heard of him often had. 

"Mm, I don't know. I think it's cause I'm American." Ash joked, "I heard the British love Americans." It was a cheap joke, definitely not true in the slightest. 

"Shorter doesn't seem to have the same problem." Eiji prompted lightly, "He's mentioned that he never gets attention whilst you're around." 

"Yeah, but he's got purple mohawk, kind of cancels out anything good about him." 

"Was there ever anything good about him?" Eiji laughed but cut himself off quickly, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding - Shorter's great!" 

"Is he though?" 

"Stop! We can't do this, he's not even here!" 

Ash found it strange, how easily he was able to laugh and smile. Hogwarts was a pleasant place to be, he'd admit, more so than Ilvermorny. But Ash still found himself on guard more often than not. There were less people he knew here, less known weaknesses or mannerisms he could exploit. It made him uneasy, the unfamiliarity - being in a place where he didn't have the upper hand. 

It was unusual but not unpleasant, that Eiji was somehow slipping through these carefully constructed barriers he'd built. 

"I should probably call the nurse," EIji winced, "there's got to be a spell to fix this. Probably needs me conscious if they waited until now." 

Ash hummed. He wasn't too proficient in healing spells, despite common praise that he excelled at every aspect of magic. This, paired with his unwillingness to appear weak in front of others, often left him tending to his wounds the muggle way. And he would have done the same here, if he hadn't caught sight of the Hufflepuff boy being wheeled into the infirmary - prone, small, hurt. 

He didn't know him. It shouldn't matter. But he was curious, and shouldn't that be a good enough reason? 

"She should be back soon, I think. Went to get some herbs or something- I wasn't really listening." 

"Yeah, I'll just wait here. Not much else-" 

"ASH YOU ABSOLUTE MOTHER FUCKING BEAST-" 

"Oh god no-" 

"MY MAIN MAN, YOU JUST HAD TO- Eiji? Dude, you okay?" 

Shorter stood at the door, voice carrying even before he entered. His mohawk was messy and unkept, like he'd ran his hand through it a few too many times. The red and gold tie was absent, although that was not unusual, along with his robe. 

"I'm fine, Shorter, thank you. Just had a bit of a fall in Quidditch." Eiji commented sheepishly, hands joined and fingers twitching where they rested on his lap. 

"Dude, I was just expected Ash! But you? That's just not right, I'm sure doctor dude will spell you right back up. Can't have the star player out of the game!" 

"Are we just ignoring me now?" Shorter made a point to make eye contact with him, holding it for a few seconds, before turning back to Eiji. 

"Have you spoken to anyone yet? Doya know how long you gotta be here?" 

A groan. 

Eiji looked between them and laughed, "No, I just woke up recently. Hopefully soon, I really should be getting some more practise in." 

"Oooh what a diligent student, more people should be like you, Eiji." 

Ash cleared his throat, a mocking sort of annoyance, "And what am I? Chopped liver?" 

Shorter crossed the room, arm hooking around Ash's neck and pulling him into a half hug. "Aw no, you're-" curling his hand into a fist, "an absolute-" raking his knuckle through his hair, "dumbass!" 

The lord was testing him. This was a test. Would he murder his best friend in cold blood? Was that even an option at this point? He knew too much. What if he survived and told Eiji about how much his fantasied about running his hands though his hair-? 

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE-" 

"What is going on here?" 

The nurse had really found the best time to enter, arms full with a basket of herbs and bandages, wand tucked neatly between her middle and ring finger. 

"Shorter. I should really try to find it within myself to be surprised," Her tone wavered, "but I can't." 

The Gryffindor let out a nervous chuckle - "I'm here for a reason, ma'am, I swear." 

A pointed look, unconvinced. 

Shorter turned to Ash and whispered quietly, "How did I get a reputation in the _infirmary?_ " 

"I can still hear you Mr. Wong, though, I can hardly expect you to be as proficient in whispering as you are at reeking havoc in the staff room." 

" _Oh_ _shit the stink bomb,_ _fuckkk_ _."_

_"_ Fuck indeed, Mr. Wong." Ignoring Shorter's shocked ' _how does she keep hearing me?',_ the nurse turned to Eiji's bedside. 

"Mr. Okumura, I see you've woken. You weren't in the best state when they brought you in, are you in any pain?" The nurse, pulled the seat, previously occupied by Ash, towards her, and sat down. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, not one blonde strand out of place - she looked together, the face of someone hardened with years of working with children. Children with _magic._

She set the basket on the floor next to her as Eiji replied, "I'm a little sore, but otherwise I'm fine. I'd like to get moving as soon as possible, if I can help it." The woman gave a small roll of the eyes, tapping her wand against her head. 

"You young things always do. How about you, Ash? It didn't look like anything too serious but you wouldn't let me look at anything but your head." 

Ash pushed Shorter away as he scoffed an indignant "I've dealt with worse." 

The nurse was looking progressively more pained, holding her wand so tightly that the wood threatened to warp under the pressure. "Okay." she settled on simply, "Eiji, I thought it was best to wait until you were awake. Tell me if it starts to feel like your organs have been replaced by hot coals." The words were accompanied by a smile despite their connotation, as she began to mumble an incantation, moving her wand in several sharp motions. 

The process was quick, but Ash found himself slightly mesmerised - watching as Eiji's bone set beneath the bandages. It would be a useful skill, he thought absently, to be able to heal himself that quickly. Healing was truly a specialist form of magic; it was a field you could only really master is you were willing to dedicate your life to the craft. Ash didn't really have the time, or patience, for something he wasn't born with the talent for. 

When she was done, she took a few of the plants from her basket, and pressed them into Eiji's palm. "Chew on these twice a day for three days to combat any side effects. Come back if there are any problems." 

"I will, thank you." Eiji twisted his neck, moving his arms across his body as he stretched them. He still looked slightly uncomfortable, but was no longer holding himself like he was in pain. He turned to his bedside, where his rumpled robes were neatly folded in a small pile, tie perched in the centre. The yellow was stained with dirt, with a small rip in the far-left corner. Eiji let out a grunt of disapproval. 

"Is there somewhere I can change?" The nurse nodded, and waved her hand towards a door near the back. 

"There's a bathroom back there." Eiji nodded, and grabbed the clothes from the side. 

Ash decided it was probably time for him to go. "Uh Eiji," he began, and immediately found his voice was smaller than he'd like, "It was nice chatting, um, I'll just- go, now." 

Shorter looked at him, confused, as Eiji responded with a stammered, "Oh yes, hope you feel better- or it stops- hurting? Soon?", shifting towards the door. His eyes scanned between them for a second before they widened, comically large, settling on the Hufflepuff tie now in Eiji's hand. _Hufflepuff. Hair. Angel._

Holy shit. 

Ash had a crush on Eiji. 

_The red blush on Eiji's cheeks._

Holy shit. 

Eiji had a crush on Ash. 

"Um, yes, thanks for chatting. It was nice- uh, bye!" 

Holy shit. 

They were far too dumb to ever realise. 

Shorter was tired. 

Physically? Well maybe a bit, but that was beside the point. 

Shorter was tired of his friends. Specifically, his best friend, because Eiji was an angel and could do no wrong, even if he was a semi-contributor to his frustrations. The Hufflepuff boy had now taken to ranting to him about Ash's eyes, and his hair, and how he somehow could look so perfect even with blood on his lips, and purple on his face. It was infuriatingly domestic. Eiji was sweet, and he could see no one better for Ash, his soft, kind eyes to match the blonde's sharp angles and retorts. 

But as Ash spoke to him of how someone as perfect as Eiji could never like someone as broken as him, he was painfully reminded of the instance that very morning where Eiji had uttered something strikingly similar. The future looked bleak for the idiots he surrounded himself with.

Obliviousness was truly a curse. A curse, it seemed, that only had repercussions for his own sanity. 

God help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hospital episode go burrrrrr, also F in the chat for Shorter
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!!! I'VE READ ALL YOUR COMMENTS YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET :)))) It truly makes my day :) Kudos are also very appreciated!! The banana fish fandom is the best (probably cause we can't handle anymore pain, lets be real)
> 
> Also no shade to Americans lmao 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed and are staying safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, so yeah.
> 
> There's a semi-Carry On reference here so pog if you got it.
> 
> The girl, Caroline, is actually one of the nurses in the hospital with Ash (pretty sure it was the one who tried to kill him, can't be sure). It was actually originally meant to be Jessica but I thought it'd be weird since I already make Ibe a professor. She'll probably be one too.
> 
> I'm fully aware that the joke at the end isn't funny. This has been a PSA.
> 
> Still not sure about this fic, and currently in the process of writing a Haikyuu one if you're into that - but that'll probably take a while.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and are staying safe!!


End file.
